Bludgers Hurt
by ginny-malfoy22
Summary: Rose Weasley tries out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and learns a very important lesson.


**_AN~ This was written for the 'You Taught Me' challenge, and really is just mindless drabble, but I do hope you enjoy it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rose Weasley walked on to the Quidditch pitch, her Cleansweep broom under her arm. When she saw the crowd of people trying out, she nearly ran off again before her cousin Albus saw her and called her over.

"Get over here, Rosie! I still can't believe you didn't try out last year! Imagine if you got in, practically everyone on the team would be related!" he exclaimed, walking over to her and pulling her arm. Rose nodded, and they made their way to the crowd. There was so many people at the try out Rose doubted she would get in. She was only a second year! The only reason Albus was in the team was because he had inherited his parents' Quidditch skill. Rose's parents hadn't ever been great Quidditch players, though Rose did play with her cousins whenever they were together, and Rose's father wasn't completely awful at it.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Rose voiced her concerns to her cousin, who rolled his eyes.

"You listen to Auntie Hermione too much, this is brilliant. You are a good Keeper, Rosie. Remember that," she said. Rose nodded, and stood in the assigned place for the Keepers who were trying out. She saw James with the Seekers, and Al, obviously deciding not to compete against his brother, was with the Chasers. Both Al and James had been in the team last year, but they had to try out again because of a new Captain.

Some of her other cousins were in the crowd too, Fred was trying out to be a Beater, and so was Roxanne. Louis was trying out for Chaser. The other cousins, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique were up on the stand, cheering their cousins on, and Victoire wasn't even at school any more, and Lily and Hugo weren't at school yet.

Rose listened carefully as the Captain told them their instructions. They all flew around the pitch, and at least half of the group trying out were gone after that. Louis joined his sister and cousins on the stands. Rose looked to see who as left. Mostly students in older years, as well as James, Al, Fred, and Scorpius Malfoy. Rose groaned slightly. She didn't really get on well with Scorpius Malfoy.

The first ones to try out were the Chasers. Rose smiled at Albus in encouragement. After the Chasers tried out, they were split in to two different groups of three and the went up the help as the Beaters tried out. After that the Beaters were put into groups of twos, and put with a group of Chasers. Then it was the time for the Keepers. There was only Rose and a fifth year. Rose was put with the group that had Albus, and the other Keeper went with Scorpius' team. Rose went to defend the hoops, and watched as the Chasers tried to get the ball towards the hoop. Rose stopped one Quaffle from getting in the hoops, but let the other one in.

She saw the Bludgers going back and forth, and watched as Scorpius hit one of the Bludgers with his Beater's bat, and it came hurling towards Rose. It hit her on her thigh, and she slipped off her broom, and she held on tight to her broom as she dangled from it, her thigh feeling like it was burning. Scorpius, Albus, and the Captain flew to her to see if she was okay.

"Rose, can you swing yourself back onto the broom?" Albus asked. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not your father, Albus!" Rose exclaimed. Albus looked taken aback and Scorpius moved forward, and gave Rose one hand, holding onto his broom with the other one. Rose took his hand and he pulled her onto his broom, Rose still having a hand on her broom.

"You guys have in under control," the Captain said, flying backwards, still watching carefully. Albus looked incredulous and Rose got one leg over her broom, and then took her other leg off Scorpius'.

"Thanks," Rose said to Scorpius, gripping her broom tightly. Scorpius shrugged, grinning at her.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I didn't mean to hit you with the Bludger, I hope you know," he said. Rose shrugged.

"Well, you taught me something, at least. Bludgers hurt. A lot," she said, grinning at him. Scorpius laughed.

At the end of the try-outs, neither Scorpius or Rose got in to the team. But they were friends, now. Friends who had shown each other the important lesson that Bludgers hurt.


End file.
